


Meeting Him

by Thinkanddoodle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, cuddle fic, only slightly fangirling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkanddoodle/pseuds/Thinkanddoodle
Summary: You never thought you would break down if you met him...
Relationships: Link Neal/Reader, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Meeting Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apparentlynotreallyfinnish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/gifts).



> I don't know how this happened... sometimes we just need a hug, I guess.
> 
> Thank you @Apparentlynotreallyfinnish and @Enterthetadpole for constantly listening to my rambles and cheerleading me on!  
> Thank you @CarmillaCarmine and @LaKoda0518 for beta-ing my scribbles about dudes you don't care about XD

_Is that…?! No way… it can’t be!_

The tall, dark-haired guy in front of you starts to look around and you clearly see his sparkling blue eyes behind his dark-rimmed glasses now.

_It’s not…_

Your body stopped working as soon as you laid eyes on the figure a couple of feet away. His posture made you look up from your deep thoughts, making them disappear into the air as quickly as they come nowadays.

_Why does he look so familiar?_

His ass in those tight, dark jeans made you do a double-take. Your mouth fell open as your eyes roamed up from his tiny hips towards his broad shoulders. Every box got checked in your head as you followed his neck muscles towards the perfectly coiffed, dark locks. You’d swear you gasped as you got a glimpse of the grey streak in his hair and now…

_Fuck… he’s looking in this direction!_

He cocks his head along with a cute lopsided smile and you are nailed to the floor. Your brain goes into overdrive as the look in his eyes tells you’ve been caught staring. The grin widens and, all of a sudden, he’s closer than he was before, your mouth still hanging open but now you're looking up at him. His body is slightly turned away from you to make sure you don’t feel overwhelmed by his height. He hasn’t said a word, just a comforting look that he knows you’ve recognized him and that he’s fine with it plastered on his face.

“H-- Link?”

He smiles his teeth bare now, his mesmerizing eyes smiling along.

“Indeed! Thought I broke you there for a moment,” he chuckles, raising his left arm to let you know it's okay to hug him if you want to. “Nice to meet you.”

You manage to lift your arms and wrap them around his waist, your feet moving miraculously along. Instead of face planting into the ground, your cheek hits the soft fabric of his white T-shirt. His body warmth radiates through the thin layer and all your other senses go numb. At the moment, you can only feel and your rattling brain goes still. _Finally._ The buttons from his jeans jacket press nicely into your skin and the coolness of them makes you draw a deep breath. If you could only just… your eyes close before your thought is finished and you’re breathing now along with his heartbeat.

“Aww…” softly emerges from somewhere above you and the giggle that follows, you feel flowing through his whole body. 

You still haven’t said a word and you start to wonder if you are overstaying your welcome. Before your brain can take the negative thoughts route, Link wraps his other arm around you and pulls you closer, enveloping you with his warmth.

As he does that, you recognize the familiar prickly feeling in the corner of your eyes as tears. You still try to pull them back in inside, where no one can see them. Where they don’t bother anyone, where they don’t bother anyone other than yourself and where they make you into the walking mess your brain keeps telling you you are. But it’s too late now, the tears break away with the soft hum Link is producing and you could sink into a puddle of shame as you hear yourself trying to catch a breath. 

Your body shudders as it can’t manage to stop the flowing tears and you sense Link noticing. You think he’s pulling away and your heart crushes. You can’t breathe. You want to hide, sink away into the hole in the ground you deserve to be in. You pull your face away from his warm embrace, hiding, ready to run. He can’t see you like this.

_Why do you manage to fuck everything up?!_

“Hey-hey…” Link’s voice echoes softly in your ear, his arm still wrapped around your shoulder. His right hand reaches up and caresses your chin, guiding your face back towards him. He’s hunched over, you feel it in his posture, trying to see your face, but you can’t. It’s too much to look into those blue eyes now. So, you keep your eyes tightly shut, tears flowing down your cheeks.

“It’s okay… let them go,” Link is telling you and you draw another deep breath. His hand firmly holds your head in place as you find your way back to the safe spot against his chest. He keeps you there, softly drawing circles at the nape of your neck and you have to bite your lip not to whine. That ache in your chest, that’s been there too long already, is trying to escape, but you can’t let it. If it’s even physically possible, Link tugs your bodies even closer and rocks the two of you slowly, whispering soothing hums against the top of your head.

“Hey! Uhm… wha--” Another voice, deeper than Link’s, interrupts from the left. “What’s going on?” the second voice asks a bit softer now. It’s almost a whisper and you feel another hand wrap around your shoulder, giving you a soft reassuring squeeze.

“I’m not sure,” Link mouths against your hair. “Can you get us three coffees, bo?” You feel Link look up and motion towards the other side of the cafe, but his cheek is as quickly pressed back against your head when he finishes his sentence.

“Of course. I’ll be right back, baby.”

Another gentle squeeze and you and Link are left alone again. You feel like your muscles are less tense than they were a minute ago and Link manages to pull your face towards him.

“Let’s go sit and talk. Rhett is ordering us some coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are my fuel, also if you think of additional tags: let me know! 
> 
> Check out my Tumblr for art: @thinkandoodle-rhink


End file.
